


Star Spangled Eyepatch

by kelli113



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelli113/pseuds/kelli113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Fury get a little downtime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Spangled Eyepatch

“Rogers, report to exam room five.”  
Steve jumped up from his bed, and almost snapped to attention, before he remembered that this was the age of communications devices, and the person talking to him wasn’t in the room. He looked to the device, but the little light had already gone dark, which meant that even if he talked to it, the person on the other end wouldn’t hear him. He sighed, and set off. Naturally exam room five would be the one furthest from his room.  
  


Twenty minutes later, he was sitting on the exam bench, in a hospital gown, ass slowly freezing to the metal. He shifted, trying to alleviate some of the numbness, and of course that’s when Fury walked in. Steve slid off the table, and stood awkwardly, wondering if he should salute. Fury grinned at him a little. “At ease, soldier,” he said, and Steve relaxed slightly, falling back into conventions easily. After a moment though, he grimaced. “Is there something I can help you with, Sir?” he asked, and Fury looked up from his tablet. “It’s just that, well, this is a medical exam room, and I’m not sick. I haven’t been sick since before the serum.”  


Fury sighed, and set the tablet down on a bench with a small sink attached. “It’s alright Steve, I’ve had this room completely debugged. Not even Stark can get to it right now.” Steve’s eyes widened, and he drew in a sharp breath. “Nick…?” he asked softly and the man took a step closer, reaching a hand out to run fingers down Steve’s bicep. “I’ve put it about that you took a heavy hit from that slime thing last week, and I want to know what effects it’s had on your physiology. For the next two hours, we are completely off the grid.” Steve’s breath turned heavy, and he closed his eyes for a moment, leaning into the touch. When his eyes opened again, they glimmered darkly with arousal. “Good.” Was all he said, before stepping forward into Fury’s space and bending his neck for a kiss.  


A kiss between Nick Fury and Captain America was not chaste. It was not soft, and it didn’t really speak of love. It involved bites, saliva and passion. Tongues duelled for dominancy, and Fury immediately began pressing Steve backwards towards the exam table, trying to throw him off guard and gain the upper hand. Steve bit down hard on Fury’s lower lip, signalling he’d noticed what the dark man was trying to do, before simply grasping him about the hips, lifting and turning to deposit Fury onto the table himself. Fury retaliated by sucking on his tongue, and reaching over to cup Steve’s rapidly growing cock. Steve broke the kiss and panted for a moment, before grabbing at Fury’s clothes, nearly tearing them off him. “Are you sure two hours is going to be enough?” he asked as he tossed the cloth to the floor. Fury hung onto his trench long enough to pull a tube from the pocket, and let it join the rest on the floor. “It’s going to have to be,” was all he said.  


Although it was a simple matter to line himself up, Steve had to push his way in slowly, forcing the tight hotness to accept him. Fury let out a long moan, the pain, as always, enhancing the sensation for him. Steve waited barely a moment when he was in, setting a slow pace at first, until some of the tightness had eased, and Nick was thrusting hard back against him. Then he gave in and pounded away as he’d wanted to all along. He puffed and panted, grabbing at Fury’s legs and lifting, almost bending the man in two, pushing deeper, aiming to hit his prostate as often as he could. It was rough, dirty and a little painful. Just how they liked it. It was the reason they kept coming back to each other, taking time when they had it, instead of finding someone more accessible, more acceptable. They weren’t in love, far from it, but what they had, tied them together, bound them in a way they didn’t really want to break.  


Steve opened his eyes, and looked down at Fury. He was so close to coming, but the man under him didn’t seem to be matching. He smirked, determined not to come first, and reached down to grasp Nick’s cock tightly. The man groaned loudly, and focused his gaze on Steve’s face. The smirk widened, and Steve released him, only to like a wide stripe onto his hand, and return it to the darkly flushed cock, loving the feel of the slickness, not enough to really ease the way, but enough to create a friction that had Fury writhing and bucking in moments. Sensing he was about to win this battle, minor though it was, he increased his pace, fucking hard into Fury and adding a slight squeeze to every upstroke. Victory assured, he let his attention lapse for only a moment, and of course, Nick seized the moment, clenching down hard on Steve’s cock, startling him into coming. Awash in sensation, and a little shocked too, Steve roared his orgasm, pouring himself into Fury, who he dimly registered was coming too, splashing come all over Steve’s hand, his own chest. He had enough presence of mind to avoid collapsing on top of him, supporting himself on his hands until he had his breath marginally back. Then he slowly pulled back and away, lifting himself to sit on the bench.  


After another moment, Fury sat up, reaching for a drawer in the cabinet closest to him. Inside he found towels, one of which he handed to Steve, before taking another and wiping off most of the mess. They cleaned in companionable silence for a moment, until Steve shifted. “This isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing in the world, is it?” he said wryly, and Fury snorted. “It was the best I could do on short notice,” he said, “and you weren’t the one being rammed into it. Besides. The room has a shower, which I thought we’d probably need before we leave.”  


Steve looked up at him in surprise. “Why are we using towels if there’s a shower here?” he asked, and Fury smirked. “When you outsmarted me, I started figuring a way to return the favour. I figure I can use your size against you, and have you in the shower.” Steve felt a slow flush working it’s way through his body at the thought, and he hooked his arms around Fury’s neck, pulling him in close, and sucking at his lips. “Now, there’s an idea,” he said coyly, “we do have the rest of that two hours to fill in after all.”


End file.
